Big Hero 6 stay at Five Night's At Freddy's
by Basilgarrad
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been opened in San Frantokyo for a while but closed under mysterious circumstances. Now someone has taken the job and is about to go on a ride. (Note the movie characters will appear as well places but aren't in the main story(I didn't want to have to kill one :( ))
1. Chapter 1

**_Author Note: This will be far more intelligent animatronics and also Mike Schmidt has been killed and stuffed into an extra costume. The Pizzeria is Five Night's At Freddy's 3(At least what I am hoping it will be) Also every animatronic is there. That's pretty much,…._**

**_BALLOON BOY STOLE MY FLASHLIGHT!? S*** I'M SCREWED!?_**

**_The Recruitment._**

I sat at a table eating my pizza. It was pretty good place and quite. Not too many people came to Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Not after all the rumors but I didn't believed them and it made it sweeter to come here. I took a drink of my soda eying the animatronic Chica. I couldn't tell if she was a cheerleader or not? Her hip area either screamed panties if you were a pervert or mini-skirt. But I didn't stare.

"Solaris respond. I am tired of being out here."

I put a hand to my ear "Not yet WheelHack. Beside's the manager won't let me bring pets in."

She muttered something but I ignored it. A woman came up to me.

"Would you like another slice?"

I looked at the menu carefully. Another slice of pepperoni sounded good. I took out my wallet and immediately scowled. There was nothing left. I was flat out broke.

Great.

I sighed putting it away "No thanks."

She leaned forward. The place was dead, it usually was because no one came into eat and it was nearly dark. When the place closed no one wanted to be here. They were scared of the animatronics.

I looked at Balloon boy carefully. He was the only one I didn't get. What was he supposed to do? Give out balloons?

"Hey listen, we got a job slot open." The woman said "Simple enough. Come in and work the night watchman job."

I looked at her then tilted my head "I thought you already hired someone."

"Mike quit from what I heard." She said calmly "We haven't seen him sent a week back. The pay isn't great but it's got good benefits."

"Such as?"

She motioned to the pizzas "All you can eat."

I looked at the pizzas then her "Can I bring anything during the night shift?"

She looked at me carefully "If you're interested I'll call the manager."

I looked at the animatronics then her "Works for me. I've got the summer off so nothing much is happening."

Yeah it's been pretty dead. Not too many criminals and not much inventing. I could use the extra money to boot.

(Foxy's P.O.V.)

I looked out of Pirate's cove at this new boy. He was coming to work here? Perhaps he wasn't scared off by the messages we sent him. The Puppet had given us our mission. The others would be alerted tonight of this news.

I eyed up the boy. His black hair was on the longer side and he was of decent height. I chuckled softly moving back before he looked at me.

He may fit in a spare Balloon Boy costume when we get him. Balloon Boy said he wanted a friend so now he'll get one.

(Solaris's P.O.V.)

The manager came out. A fat shot man who looked like Oliver Hardy except for the mustache and fine suit. He wore jeans and a T-shirt with the company's logo. He had the right hat though.

He looked at me for a moment then smiled "Listen sent this is a summer job we're going to give you a little less. Also because of the benefit of free food and drinks as an employee on the night watch."

I leaned forward "Do you mind if I bring a few things? You know spare flashlight, batteries, the usual night watchman things."

He nodded smiling like he had received a great gift "Of course. Also your office has two new doors we installed. They work well but rely on electricity to remain shut."

Weird design flaw "Alright and also what am I getting paid?"

"A hundred and forty dollars sound alright?"

I looked at him carefully then nodded "Sounds pretty good. But it'll only be for a while. Once school starts I won't be able to stay late or anything."

The man merely nodded "Fine, fine. Just sign these documents and go."

I looked at them carefully. It seemed like the usual but I had the feeling something was watching me as I signed the documents.

When I got up and began leaving I saw a flash of something moving behind the curtain of Pirate's Cove. I walked up to it slowly when I heard a whine from outside. I stepped back shaking my head.

WheelHack would kill me if I was waiting any longer now. Also considering that she wanted an upgrade today. I think she's been waiting a long time.

(Foxy P.O.V.)

I smiled slightly as the boy left. Tonight would be his last night if we had anything to do with it. No one would be there to save him. No one here to rescue him. We'd have the final laugh.

I turned to the others. Toy Freddy's eyes shifted to me then back to the front. That was all I needed to see.

Freddy would know what to do when the night time came and hopefully we'd get him in one night. When they made it through it was annoying to know that they had gotten away.

I moved into position and closed my eyes switching myself off for some rest. Tonight would be the night we destroy them.

**_Hope you liked the first chapter. Solaris and WheelHack are OCs I made for a Big Hero 6 RP. Please leave a review. Also this isn't going to explain anything but perhaps it will give some clues._**

**_Have a good one!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Night 2_**

**_Storming the Guardroom._**

(Solaris P.O.V.)

I sat in my room starting up WheelHack. She looked at me her form now completely metal. She looked at me carefully then got up.

"Who did this to me?"

"Mangles I believe. At least that was what I saw."

She looked at me then scowled slightly "I feel so weird. I can't tell why though."

I shrugged "I have no idea but to be honest I'm hoping we get some help."

She looked around feeling her head as she rose "Mind if I scout out the restaurant?"

I looked at her then the screen "Yeah the place is supposedly close. If it's open don't go inside understand?"

She looked at me then nodded walking out the door. I looked at her old canine form carefully. I got an idea making me smile almost immediately.

(WheelHack P.O.V.)

I reached the restaurant and found it closed for the day. I opened the door slowly and walked inside looking around slowly. I knew those animatronics were strange and crafty. At least they had to be for what they had done.

I closed the door locking it behind me. I scanned the area before walking ahead into the main dining area. I saw that none of the animatronics were on stage. I scowled, looking around carefully making sure to be quiet.

I walked on stage scanning the area when a light shined on me immediately. I winced my optics going blind for a second.

I felt something grab me hard and shove me into the brick wall. I saw the animatronic Bonnie and Toy Bonnie before me. I watched as them as Toy Bonnie came up. She looked at me carefully then something came up behind them.

"Give, life."

I looked up to see a strange gangly thing standing there with a smile. Almost a puppet like being. It reached for my head and immediately I felt everything go dark.

(Solaris's P.O.V.)

I sat there working when Uncle smashed open the door "YOU TOOK A JOB AT THAT HAUNTED PIZZERIA!?"

I let out a shout then patted my chest trying to get over the heart attack he had given me "Don't worry uncle. Everything is alright over there. Nothing bad happened I promise."

He looked at me carefully "Those animatronics are evil! EVIL!"

He took out a strange item "Here take this."

I sighed then took a crystal with a string tied around it "What will that do?"

"Protect your soul from possession! That place is full of dark vengeful spirits. This will keep them at bay for your shift."

I looked at it then sighed putting it around my neck "Alright Uncle I'll take it with me to work."

I rose up as did my new Wolf-drone. My uncle nodded then left apparently satisfied for now. Though I think at one point he will be attempting to do an exorcist there judging by how worked up he was.

I walked down the street quietly with the drone beside me. I hadn't received any word from WheelHack but she was more than capable in these situations.

I was about to enter the pizzeria when I heard a familiar whirl. I turned to see Baymax standing there looking at me.

"Baymax, why are you here?"

He tilted his head "Hiro was contacted by your uncle who said you were in danger. Hiro and the others are busy, so they sent me."

I looked at the massive inflatable robot in battle armor then sigh a little "Of course he did. Don't worry WheelHack can protect me and my new droids."

"I must insist though. Your uncle's heart rate was very high."

I rolled my eyes then opened the door going inside "Alright Baymax, but just for tonight."

He followed beside me looking around then saw a poster "There are robots here?"

I looked at where he was pointing to see posters of the animatronics. I smiled a bit.

"No they are just animatronics. Simple machines that run through a loop of code. Not robots really if you think about it."

Baymax nodded then we went to the security guard room. Time to go through night two.

(Toy Bonnie's P.O.V.)

I looked at the machine. She was now one of us I guess. She saw through the eyes of one of the children now. I just wonder whose?

Frank came up to me "So what do we do now? I mean what will she do?"

I sighed "I'm not really sure Frank. But at least we'll,"

Foxy came in marching up to me "Is that thing my replacement!"

I recoiled slightly "Foxy what are you?"

"It's in a pirate's costume! It looks like my replacement for real!"

"No it's,"

He leaned closer "If you're trying to replace me."

I was about to speak when a hand landed on his shoulder. Foxy turned to Freddy.

"Leave Toy Bonnie alone Foxy. Right now we've got to deal with the security guard. He came in for his nightly shift."

Foxy looked at me, then scowled walking off. I had never seen him this mad before. I looked at Frank who had remained silent the whole time.

"Stay safe Bon. We know whoever it is they are clever."

I smiled "Only the king escaped. This kid won't be so lucky."

(Solaris P.O.V.)

"Solaris may I ask you a question?"

I looked up at Baymax for a moment then my monitor "Yes what is it?"

"I am picking up movement on my sensors coming toward us, is that a problem."

I looked at the Wolf-drone then ahead into the hall shining my flashlight to see nothing. I put it back down.

"At least for the moment it's not."

He nodded then looked around carefully. I looked through the cameras, trying to locate the Bluetooth signals. I found Balloon Boys and smiled.

The icon though vanished after two seconds. I immediately began looking around confused as they began slowly vanishing.

"Baymax are you equip with a jammer?"

He nodded "Yes, but it is not activated right now. Do you want me to activate it?"

I shook my head "No it's just going to be a little harder surviving this night."

The phone rang "Hello? Is this Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria?"

I sighed then picked it up "Yes this is Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. We're closed though so we won't be able to give you an order."

"Don't worry I'm not calling about food." The man said "But just put me on the loud speaker."

I gave a confused look "Um, why?"

"Just do it and you'll hear something very funny. Also have you wound up the music box?"

Baymax stepped forward "Sir I must alert you that the music box is empty."

Crud "Um, yeah it's not wound up."

"Put me on immediately if you want to live."

I sighed then hit the button.

(Toy Bonnie P.O.V.)

I began walking with the new girl. She was still dead like a zombie. Her eyes glowing with small white centers.  
We all were like this, when the children demanded blood. I looked forward and saw the room. Marionette came up beside us.

"He forgot to wind up the music box, so he's mine now."

He smiled moving forward when the speakers came on.

"Oh Marioneetttttteeeeee."

Marionette immediately froze "No, no it can't be. Anything but him!"

"So the music stopped. Guess there's nothing to preVENT you from coming in eh?"

I rolled my eyes immediately. The robot took off when Marionette raised his hand stopping her.

"No don't!"

"Hey Marionette you momma."

Marionette's eyes went big then he scowled letting her go screaming toward the door when something big and white blocked her with its body.

"Hey Foxy! I heard you! Also did you ever wonder what happened to your hook two months ago when it vanished for a night?"

I watched as Foxy appear "Wait is that?"

"I used it to,"

I immediately went wide eyed as I heard what happened followed by the sound of metal hitting the floor. I turned to see Foxy's jaw was missing. He ran off to the janitor's closet to clean his hook in bleach I believe.

The robot came back slowly "It's Baymax!"

(Solaris P.O.V.)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I was rolling on the floor laughing as I watched the animatronics trying to shut this guy out! I liked him already.

"Hey Chica are you cooking? Because I want some fried chicken!"

Baymax looked confused "What are you laughing about? You are in danger."

I looked up at him then the phone. Which happened to go dead immediately.

I turned to see Balloon Boy whom promptly got my flashlight to his face sending him failing backwards.

I scowled then immediately turned to Baymax "Please tell me one of them is on call?"

Baymax tilted his head then looked at his belly. A monitor appeared, Hiro's face looking at me.

"Hey there Solaris, your uncle nearly blew my ear out."

"Hiro, do animatronics move?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

I looked up to see Balloon Boy slowly getting up. I grabbed the fan and tossed it at him sending him to the floor once more.

"Because these certainly do."

He scowled "Baymax isn't equipped with his armor."

"So what does he have?"

Hiro shrugged "Medical knowledge?"

I looked at Hiro then leaned back "You know, when my uncle said killer robots. Perhaps you should have put the armor on him."

"Maybe I should have."

I immediately looked up to see the clock roll to six. I turned to Baymax.

"Alright time to go!"

I ran to the exit then turned to him "Come on Baymax!"

"I am not fast."

I rolled my eyes then saw WheelHack charging. I spun my arm back then around activating a pair of skates. I began charging toward her low watching her carefully as she raced toward me.

The second we were about to collide I swung out to the right missing her, and nearly getting Foxy's hook in my skull. I looked at the hook then him.

"Are you crazy!?"

He screamed in my face. I got up immediately.

"Guess so!"

I kicked him hard then skated into the main dining area. Freddy moved toward me, his hands ready to grab me. I scowled then spun around only to find the Bonnies.

Great.

I looked around at them coming. I stopped in the middle and sighed.

"Give it up,." A voice crackled "Your dead."

I closed my eyes then spun out backwards as they came closer. I kept going faster and faster. Hopefully this worked.

They stopped, wondering what I was doing. WheelHack raised her hand about to fire. I watched her hand charging. She knew what I might be doing. I just had to get it right.

I saw the laser come out and immediately brought my legs up in a side flip. The blast hitting the ground making the animatronics look away.

Long enough for me to skate by to the door.  
Baymax stood there watching me race toward him "You should not be skating indoors."

"Yeah yeah I know! Come on!"

I grabbed his arms and pulled us out the door. I raced down the street as I heard the sound of metal. I kept going looking behind me to see WheelHack racing after me.

"We're gone!" I shouted "Go back inside!"

"We're not letting you get away." A voice creaked "This body can function outside of the pizzeria."

Great, I gave them a way outside.

"Hey Solaris!"

I turned to see Gogo. She skated beside me much easier, and faster than me.

"So what's happening with WheelHack?"

"I dunno! But can you take Baymax?"

"I think it's after you, not Baymax."

I looked at him, then let him go. The second I did he went pass WheelHack unnoticed. I sped up free from the drag. Gogo began skating backwards hurling a disc. WheelHack dodged it barely. I turned to her then began skating backwards. I fired a blast from my hand on the ground, breaking the concrete.

She began slowing down, trying to go through them without breaking.

"Go idea." Gogo said "But right now, we need to stop her!"

She hurled two discs this time and one met the mark. WheelHack was sent sprawling backwards into the ground, sparks coming out of her head as she retreated.

I stopped as did Gogo, watching my robot retreat.

"So Solaris." She said "Care to explain that?"

I scowled "Yeah, with your team."


End file.
